<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Most People by Ellsey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886978">Most People</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey'>Ellsey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day 2021 [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie wants to know why Daisy has stayed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day 2021 [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Most People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble for Mar 2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Laying in bed, exhausted from their nocturnal activities, Robbie had the thought that sometimes life was very good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if you were randomly possessed by the devil occasionally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over at Daisy, who was smiling at him in that way that drove him wild.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’d you stick around?” he asked suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She made a face. “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, you’ve seen all this,” he said, waving at his head. “Most people stop talking to me after they find out about that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, lucky for you I’m not most people.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, lucky for me,” Robbie agreed, nodding.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>